


Kiss Me Kiss Me

by PeakyPearl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyPearl/pseuds/PeakyPearl
Summary: Sehun, Sehun look at me. What are you thinking about?Oh what were you saying again?              I said a want you to kiss me! Sulli said.        What? Why?





	

Sehun, Sehun look at me. What are you thinking about?   
Oh what were you saying again?   
I said i want you to kiss me! Sulli said. What? Why? Huh? What are you talking about? Are we not dating? I mean you're my boyfriend! Yeah, yeah of cause! So? Come on, do it!   
I.. I can't! Why? Because last time you were talking to me, standing so close to me...   
So? What happened? Your mouth stinks! It smells like rotten beef! Sorry!   
Huh? Chen hyung told me about it but I didn't listen to him, also Suho hyung will find out that I'm dating you, he don't want me to date anyone now.  
So you mean my breath stinks? Yeah and also I'm breaking up with you! Sorry. WHAT! She yells. Why's that? Because I don't wanna date anyone for now. Haha so you gon' let your hyungs push you around?   
Don't insult my hyungs, and bye. Sehun wait! She says. What? You're a coward! And you're insane!   
You ate my food,drank my banana milk and used up all my money. I'm gon' get them back from your hyungs, YOU HEAR MEEE! Aaaaarrrr she screams. Sehun walks back to the dorm, feeling fulfilled at least.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just another drabble! Enjoy.


End file.
